


Two Lost Souls

by Destielixer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Suicide AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is guilty over Lancelot's death, it's been gnawing at him for awhile and his guilt finally caught up to him. Eggsy's on the way home late once again - not that he cares- when he crosses the bridge to find a man leaning off the side of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of see this as the AU where Eggsy and Harry meet instead of like in the movie idk just something i wanted to write. I dunno its like two lost souls, two kindred spirits meeting in the night and they find comfort in each other or something that’s what I was trying to go for anyway. written to Home by Jack Savoretti, listen to it whilst reading this fic if you'd like.

It’s been a long time, long enough for him to deal with these feelings of guilt, self-loathing. Everything that happened with Lancelot was his fault entirely. Lancelot had sacrificed himself for a mistake that _he_ had committed it was stupid and unnecessary and if only he could have done things differently, maybe Lancelot would still be alive right now. Truth be told, Harry hasn’t been able to get over it at all. Lancelot and him had been close and now…now the guilt of it all finally catches up to him. 

He’s standing on the bridge, feet on the ledge, hands holding onto the rail. Harry leans into the strong wind closing his eyes as the wind caresses his entire being like a ghost running her soft fingers over his skin, enticing him, drawing him down to jump into the depths of the dark waters below.

Harry takes a deep breath of the cool night air, looking up once more he can see the glittering London night scene. It’s beautiful, like a million stars in the sky, twinkling at the same time. All he needed to do now was to throw himself off the bridge into the water.

Slowly he lets go of the bridge with his right hand…

Eggsy knew he was way past the fucking curfew that his stepfather had set but did he give a fuck about it? No. He didn’t fucking care. The drunken piece of shit still beat him nonetheless, nothing mattered more than the fact that if he was the one getting hit then his mother would be fine. He was nodding and swaying away to the song on his iPod, taking in the scenery around him as he took a leisurely cycle. 

Up ahead was the bridge that he always passed on the way back home and as he was taking in the view he spotted a figure off to his right. It was a person on the bridge – on the wrong side of the bridge Eggsy realised as his bicycle drew closer. He speeds up his pedaling, “Hey! Hey you! Don’t fuckin’ jump!” he shouts as he races towards the figure, “Whatever it is you’re facing I’m sure we can work things out! Let me help you okay?” he said as he jammed the brakes on his bike and pulled over, getting off it.

Oh great, Harry thought as he gripped the rail with both hands once again. He should have just thrown himself off sooner. “I don’t need your help!” he half snarls back at the meddling person, turning to look at just who was the one interfering with his plans. His eyes widen at the person he sees, blonde hair slicked back under his cap, jacket and jeans ensemble. “Eggsy?” he breathes, remembering the boy’s bright blue eyes. He hadn’t expected to meet Lancelot’s son here of all places again. It had been a long time since he’d seen the boy. Eggsy would probably not remember him.

“You know me?” Eggsy asks, as he looks at the man in his smart suit and tie attire, black-rimmed glasses and weary amber coloured eyes. There was something familiar about him that Eggsy couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Harry nods as he carefully turns around now so that he’s leaning on the rail of the bridge. Eggsy comes over to join him, leaning on the rail next to him.

“Okay well I’m not sure I know you, but you look familiar. Like I’ve seen you before somewhere,” Eggsy tells him with a small smile, “Tell me we’ve met before or something.”

“We have met before,” Harry began, “Though you were probably too young to remember it. You were just a boy when I came to visit you and your mother. I gave you a badge remember?”

Eggsy’s blue eyes eyes light up at his words as he pulls out the badge which he now kept on a gold chain around his neck, “You mean this?” he asks and Harry nods, “I always keep it close to me on my person at all times.” 

“May I?” Harry asks as he reaches out with a hand to Eggsy.

“Go ahead,” Eggsy said watching as Harry lovingly picked the badge up, lightly tugging on the gold chain he kept it on as he traced his thumb over the design. “I think I remember now. You came over to give it to me, something to do with my dad passing away on a mission. You said he fought good.”

Harry nodded and heaved a sigh, letting go of the badge now, “Look you can’t solve my problem Eggsy,” he said softly as he proceeded to turn back around, “It was my fault. I miscalculated and it resulted in his death. I’m happy I got to see you though but now I want you to get on your bike and get going.”

Eggsy couldn’t believe what this man was saying. Why was he beating himself up over the death of his father? Which by the way was so long ago?

“No I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he moved closer to the older man, “Mr Hart,” he paused, “Um…can I call you Harry?”

The other nodded.

“Harry listen to me okay? My father knew what he was getting into when he signed up for this secret service thing. That means he got into it knowing what the consequences would be. He saved you didn’t he? It’s not like you told him to jump into the fray to protect you right? He did it out of his own heart. He made a choice Harry and it saved you,” Eggsy said softly, not sure if he was making any sense or for that matter if he was actually reaching out to Harry with his words.

“He is a hero Harry, you made him a hero. And I don’t blame you at all you know? For his death,” Eggsy said.

“I know I blame me,” Harry answered.

Eggsy didn’t know how to reply to that. It was like fighting a loosing battle with him.

“I’m a very stubborn person Eggsy, I suggest you go home, please,” Harry said looking at the blonde.

“I’m just as stubborn if not worse,” Eggsy said and then added, “Besides I’m already way past curfew so I might as well just stay out all night trying to save you rather than heading back home just to get a fuckin’ beating…though sooner or later I’d have to claim my fuckin’ prize anyway…” he trailed off.

That must’ve got him because Harry turned just slightly to look at him, “Eggsy who’s beating you?” he asked, worry in his amber eyes.

Eggsy looked down into the choppy waters below feeling Harry’s gaze on him, “My fuckin’ stepdad,” he muttered, looking back to Harry. “He set me a fuckin’ ridiculous curfew and then beats me regardless, but hey I’m still on this side of the bridge,” Eggsy joked as he rubbed at his eye, the makeup coming off.

Harry reached a hand out to take the boy’s chin between thumb and forefinger, lifting Eggsy’s chin so that the bruise caught the dim light of the street lamp. His heart thumped at the ugly bruise that had bloomed around Eggsy’s eye. Cautiously he reached to touch the purplish bruise and Eggsy winced, pulling back from him.

“Sorry,” Harry quickly apologized, “I didn’t realize it would still hurt…” he said lamely.

“S’Alright,” Eggsy answered as he laughed a little bitter laugh, “It’s pretty much a routine for me now. Covering up the bruises with makeup. That fuckin’ pig thinks he’s the boss of me. But no fuckin’ way I’m gonna let him win. I fight back but it’s useless half the time since he threatens my mum,” he said shaking his head as he sighed, “Y’know maybe one day I’ll just lose it and he’ll be the one having to go to the fuckin’ ER or something I dunno…”

Harry was surprised that despite his circumstances Eggsy had such fight, such hope. Why couldn’t he be like him?

“Hey don’t you have any family to think about back home?” Eggsy asked.

“No I don’t.”

Okay that must be sad. No wonder he was here trying to end his life. There was no one there to care for him or care about him.

“How about you take me as your family yeah?” Eggsy asked knowing how stupid that sounded, “I’m gonna be pretty fuckin’ mad at you if you jumped.”

“As if you’d care,” Harry half mumbled. He didn’t get why Eggsy was being so damn persistent about saving him.

“If I didn’t care do you think I’d still be here right now?” Eggsy asked, “I’d probably have walked away the first moment I saw you when I was riding over on my bike.” Eggsy waited but it didn’t look like he would be getting an answer from him. So taking matters into his own hands he said, “Alright if you’re going to jump then it looks like I’ll be jumping with you,” and then he began to climb the first few rungs of the barrier. 

“Eggsy don’t,” Harry said sternly as he turned to glare at him, “Get back down now.”

“No. Not unless you decide to climb back over to this side of the damn bridge,” Eggsy said as he paused in his climbing.

Harry gave in to the boy, just a little as he carefully turned around to face Eggsy, “Why are you doing this?” he asked seeing as Eggsy climbed back down the three rungs he’d ascended.

“I quite like you. You and my dad worked together. And you’re like what, a super spy and all,” Eggsy said smiling, “You shouldn’t jump,” he said covering Harry’s hands with his and holding on tightly, just in case he decided to try anything funny. “The world would lose another good man like that and for what?” he paused his eyes meeting Harry’s amber gaze, “Yes you feel guilty because you think it’s your fault my father is dead. But like I told you he made a choice joining up with you didn’t he? If you feel guilty why not you use the spare time my father left you to save more people? I bet there’s many others out there who need saving and all you have to do is to just come back over the side of the bridge.”

Harry felt tears pricking at his eyes at the younger’s words, unable to help himself he took one of Eggsy’s hand brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand, “You don’t even know me,” he whispered.

Eggsy blushed slightly at the gesture but he didn’t pull away from the other, instead he reached his hand to cup Harry’s cheek, his thumb stroking against weathered skin, “That’s right I don’t know you Harry Hart and if you jump now I’ll never get that chance to get to know you. So why don’t you come on back over right now and we’ll go out, get some dinner and then you can spend the rest of the night telling me all about yourself,” Eggsy suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded, “I think I’d like that very much,” he said as he began to climb back over with Eggsy’s help.


End file.
